


Sleeping With the Enemy, Magic

by tony_luvv



Series: 69 SMUT WEEK [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: Tony shouldn't be going through with this, but he's a man. He likes sex and sex with Loki is the best.





	Sleeping With the Enemy, Magic

**Author's Note:**

> TUESDAY of 69 SMUT WEEK.  
> It's Tongue Me Down Tuesday. A little late, but I've been working on this on an off for 3 hours. Sorry for any and all mistakes.

“Relax Anthony, I promise nothing will hurt.”

“I know you’re trying to sound reassuring Lokes but I don’t feel assured.” He has no idea what brought this on but one minute he’s in the lab working on a coded update for JARVIS and the next Loki’s zapping him into the bedroom. _Don’t worry Tony_ , he said. _It’ll feel good_ he said. He wanted to call bullshit so bad, but sex with Loki was so exciting.

He looked back at his magic wielding lover, thinking over the last few months. The months spent sneaking around the team and SHIELD, carrying on with a sexy affair that would probably bankrupt this company if word ever got out. They were enemies outside the bedroom, fighting on opposites sides in the light. But at night, away from prying eyes, they were slaves to lust.

He took into account his current state, standing butt naked with nothing but a cloth tying his hands together. In front of him, Loki was still fully clothed and holding another black cloth, asking to tie it around his eyes.

“Fine, but I’m imploring the color system and JARVIS if I can’t handle something.”

Loki smirked down at him, _smug bastard_ , “Of course…may I?” He held the cloth a little higher and it caught his gaze. Nothing good had every come from him being blindfolded. Too many kidnappings throughout his life that he never thought to apply it to the bedroom. Standing here now, with his known enemy asking to blind him, it was nerve wracking, but he was so damn curious. He had to see this thing played out.

He gave a firm nod that rivaled his inner turmoil and let skilled hands secure the blindfold. It only took a second but then Loki was stepping back, hands falling to his tense shoulders to massage them. “Color?”

“…Green.” He took a few calming breaths, to steady himself when Loki bent down to kiss his cheek. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the act, having not seen it coming. The mage chuckled but reframed from commenting, instead trailing hands over his body that had him shivering.

Loki’s body ran cool, so the hands tickling his skin did nothing but raise the hairs from the chill and excitement. One hand ran down his arm and grabbed his secured wrists, bring them up and over Loki’s head. He let the mage control him, putting way to much trust in his hands but making no moves to stop this. Loki grabbed under his ass and lifted him, he didn’t hesitate to wrap his legs around that trim waist.

They moved, he wanted to ask where they were going but soft lips pressed against his. The kiss was quickly followed by that wicked tongue that devoured his open mouth. Lost in the kisses, he squeaked and arched off of the cool surface Loki pressed him against. “Tonight,” Loki pulled back, mouth moving to his neck, right below his ear, “I will pleasure with only my tongue.”

“Oh god…” He moaned, head thrown back and his neck bared for Loki’s hungry mouth.

“You may worship me another time…” _Cheeky bastard_.

Loki kept him there against the wall, teasing him with promised words and working him up. Everything felt like it was intensified with his hands tied and sight blocked off. Every whisper he felt the tingle of air against his skin. Every shift of his body he felt the power of the god holding him. Every swipe of his tongue was a promise to what was in store.

“Damn it Loki, _do_ something!”

Tony didn’t need eyes to know this fucking bastard was smirking right now, “What would you have me do Anthony?” He groaned and banged his head on the wall.

“I don’t know, something, _anything_ just do it now...I need… ** _more_**.”

In a flash of magic he couldn’t even _see_ they were on the bed. Loki on his back and Tony sitting on display in his lap. The silk of his under shirt felt soft against his balls. “Oh Anthony, you look so good like this. Naked and tied up, cock hard as you sit above me. In fact, you’d look even better _sitting on my face_.”

Something in the air shifted, warmth wrapped around him and lifted him into the air. He wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words, it was terrifying but exciting. He certainly wasn’t doing anything and it felt as though Loki hadn’t moved from where he was beneath him. His hands nowhere to be found on Tony’s body since he couldn’t feel them.

The warmth that had to be Loki’s magic caressed his body and moved him. Keeping him suspended in the air. His legs were spread and his whole body tipped back like he was laying on an invisible lounge.

The first swipe of a cool wet tongue had his legs twitching and hands straining against his bonds. He tired reaching down to feel and ‘see’ what was going on but the warmth of magic kept his hands curled close to his chest. The only thing he could feel besides air was the bed beneath his feet.

One of Loki’s hands finally touched him, curling around the back of his thigh and pulling him down. Down onto…. _oh my god_.

Loki, God of Mischief, enemy of SHIELD was using his magic to suspend him in air above his face to eat him out. “Color…?”

“Gr-Green.”

“Good.” Tony shrieked as that clever tongue licked at his tint and up under his balls. Only to quickly go back to his hole and explore. Tony moaned and squirmed but the magic held him in place above the mage. His body twitched with every tease of that wicked tongue until Loki pushed it inside him. His tongue wiggled and stretched to reach inside him while his lips caressed his rim. Loki’s hands did nothing to help, instead taking to kneading his plump ass and thick thighs.

Above him, Tony was lost to it all. Moaning, whimpering, even begging the god, “More Loki, god _so good_. Don’t stop, please – _please_ just don’t…stop.” Loki did exactly that, pulling his down and putting more weight on his face. But at the same time it put his tongue deeper inside of him.

Tony let go, losing himself to the sensations. Allowing the god to manipulate him however he saw fit. He was so into the rim job he missed the shift in magic. How it almost vibrated with a new spell being cast. But he wasn’t ignorant for long because he felt it, inside of him.

If his eyes weren’t covered they would have shot open, shocked and searching for answers because what the hell, “Loki! What – what are you – what is that?” His squirming returned but the magic surrounding him clamped down, halting all his wiggling.

Loki changed, no morphed, his tongue. Making it longer, slicker, thicker. This new tongue reached deeper inside of him, pressing against him in the most delicious ways. It was strange and he couldn’t see what it was, but it felt… _good_. Then it pressed against his prostate. His moan could have been mistaken for a scream it was so loud. But Loki had locked onto his target, massaging and assaulting his prostate with that foreign tongue.

His breathing picked up, and his laid there in the air panting as his orgasm built up, only a little more.

The magic shifted again and the tongue inside him changed. Growing shorter and wider, its texture changed too. One hard, rough swipe of his prostate and he came, untouched onto his self.

His release was overwhelming and consumed him. He must have blanked out because suddenly the blind was removed and his eyes fluttered open to the sight of Loki hovering above him. Smirk all-knowing as he watched him come down. “Well?”

He took a deep breath, “You know for once, I don’t want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
